A connection is to be established between current psychometric evaluation and performance on theoretically oriented tasks designed to study memory, decision making, problem solving, and other aspects of cognition. The research is expected to contribute to the science of Psychology by providing a bridge between traditional psychometrics and theoretical studies of cognition. The ultimate goal of the research is the redesign of intelligence tests on a theoretical rather than an empirical basis.